


An Understanding

by mooningsammy



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooningsammy/pseuds/mooningsammy
Summary: Elizabeth and Will come to an understanding after the fight with Lord Beckett.Elizabeth and Jack come to an understanding, as well...





	An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> A short one shot about how I think things should have gone after At World's End.

**An Understanding**

 

“Will, I…”

Will smiled. “Elizabeth, I would never expect you to sit on an island for ten years. Go with the Pearl. Go with Jack. He loves you.”

“What about you?”

“I'm sure we'll see each other in passing, and I'll see you in ten years.” He kissed her. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

~

“Elizabeth?”

“Hi…”

“ _Captain_! Boy am I glad to see you. He won't come out of his cabin.”

“If he won't come out for you, Master Gibbs, why would he come out for me?”

The man said nothing, turning away, and Elizabeth sighed. “Did he even get off the ship when you made berth in Tortuga?”

“No, m’lady, he did not.”

Elizabeth entered silently, tucking the hat further over her eyes as she walked. 

Jack sat motionless at the desk in his cabin, staring at the sea out of the windows at the back.

Elizabeth leaned on the wall, watching him. “You look lonely, Jack.”

He flinched at the unexpected noise, but she noticed when he seemed to recognize her voice. He slowly turned, like he was afraid it was a lie.

She pulled the hat from her head. “Why do you hide, captain?”

“How did you get here?”

“Well, you see, I expected you to make port in Tortuga once you left the island, and I knew I wanted to come home, so I managed to beat you here with a dinghy.”

He furrowed his brow. “A dinghy?”

“Well, both ships left me there all alone, what else could I have done?”

“Elizabeth…”

“You might have waited for me, Jack…”

“I didn't think old William would approve.” 

“Approval was never the question, Jack.” She shrugged. “Besides, dear William never did take my innocence, you know.”

Jack stared at a space near her head, then he glanced at the bottle of rum in his hand. “Wh… aye?”

Elizabeth smiled. “As I recall, during our short marooning, we entertained ourselves with rum and a bonfire.”

“And each other…,” Jack muttered.

She placed the hat back on her head in order to tip it toward him. “I'd say.”

“And what did dear William say?”

“That I should follow you.”

He shook his head in surprise. His expression changed thoroughly, which showed Elizabeth that he’d realized something. “Lizzie, darling, did you say _home_?”

She nodded, gaze finding the floor. She felt his close vicinity more than saw it, until his hands closed on the tops of her arms. She looked up at him.

“Where _is_ home, luv?”

His questioning gaze held something akin to hope, and Elizabeth couldn’t help but smile at him. “Home’s with you, Jack.”

“Aye?” he asked in a whisper.

  
Her fingers gripped his coat. “Aye.”

He did not hesitate this time when he leaned down and captured her lips with his own, a kiss not of trickery but love.


End file.
